Finalmente
by Scandal4
Summary: Oneshot. En el camino entre una ciudad y otra, dos de los integrantes de la banda Nightwish se encuentran sumidos en sus pensamientos. Dolor, pérdida... amor?. Anette/Tuomas. Please review :D


Anette miraba distraídamente el paisaje que se desplazaba velozmente frente a la ventanilla del colectivo que usaban en las giras. Su mirada perdida denotaba un dejo de tristeza que no fue pasada por alto por quien la observaba detenidamente. No era la primera vez que la veía sumida en sus pensamientos de aquella manera y esto comenzaba a preocuparle. Ella no era así. Muy frecuentemente debían decirle que dejara de hablar, o de abrazarlos (que para un grupo de tímidos fineses era bastante incómodo). Pero desde que había comenzado el Deja Vu Tour, ella permanecía callada y distante, al menos detrás del escenario. En los shows era tan vivaz y burbujeante como siempre, era una profesional de pies a cabeza, pero él veía que algo andaba mal, muy mal, y preocuparse fue la primera reacción que cruzó por su mente.

Tuomas se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento mientras rumiaba las oscuras posibilidades que el comportamiento de su cantante podía acarrear a la banda y, aunque le costase aceptarlo, a él mismo.

La búsqueda de vocalista había sido extenuante, tener que repetirlo era una perspectiva alarmante. Pero en algún momento, entre los intentos imaginarios de nuevos castings, los pensamientos de Tuomas tomaron una nueva dirección. De repente se encontró pensando en que haría _EL_ sin ella.

Una serie de recuerdos invadieron su mente y lo dejaron sin aliento.

Se imaginó cómo sería su vida sin Anette, sin esos abrazos inesperados que solía darle cuando lo veía melancólico o los besos en la mejilla que le daba siempre que podía tomarlo desprevenido. Extrañaría cuando bromeaba con él, cuando le sonreía y se le iluminaba el rostro (y toda la habitación donde se encontrara), las espontáneas y sinceras palabras de aliento y cariño que le brindaba cuando más lo necesitaba. Sí…, él la necesitaba.

Volvió a mirarla, ahogado por el repentino sentimiento de perdida y lo que vio le rompió el corazón.

Anette estaba intentado contener las lágrimas; una capa brillante bañaba sus ojos claros y los empañaba de una tristeza desgarradora.

Llevado más por el pánico al verla sufrir que por el sentido común, Tuomas se sentó a su lado y la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia si.

-Qué sucede, Nettan? – le dijo en un susurro para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo.

Ella se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento cerca de su oído.

-Mi vida no es como lo esperaba – dijo entre sollozos – Todo está fuera de control.

El temor a perderla se apoderó de Tuomas nuevamente, oprimiendo su pecho dolorosamente.

-Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, los solucionaremos juntos, cariño. Lo prometo. – afirmó con vehemencia.

Anette levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-Ya es demasiado tarde –le dijo, sus palabras eran apenas audibles –No puedo cambiar lo que siento.

Tuomas la veía cada vez más lejos y no podía evitarlo.

Temblando incontrolablemente le acarició la mejilla.

-No nos dejes, por favor. Sé que hemos hecho algunas cosas mal, pero te prometo que lo solucionaremos… juntos. No te vayas… no me dejes.

Anette parpadeó un par de veces sin entender, luego esbozó una sonrisa que desconcertó a Tuomas.

-No voy a abandonar la banda, Tuomas.

-N… no? –su rostro reflejaba confusión –Entonces qué sucede? –dijo finalmente, recuperando algo de cordura.

-Mi novio y yo… hemos terminado –dijo, desviando la mirada.

El esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer Tuomas para no sonreír fue casi inhumano.

De repente se sintió feliz, casi extasiado. Debería estar preocupado por ella pero en lo único en que podía pensar era que ella no se iría de su lado, en lo bien que se sentía al tenerla entre sus brazos, en lo libre que tenía el camino para… Dios!, en qué estaba pensando?

Mientras Tuomas se golpeaba mentalmente por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos y, para hacer honor a la verdad, sus sentimientos, Anette se había incorporado y lo miraba fijamente.

-Qué tienes, Tuomas? Tu cara esta rara?

Tuomas la miró como si recién se diera cuenta de que la estaba abrazando.

-No es nada. Por qué no me cuentas que ha sucedido?

Anette asintió mientras Tuomas le tomaba la mano.

-No sé como sucedió, pero de repente, lo que sentía por él, lo que daba por hecho, ya no estaba allí…

-Oh –dijo Tuomas pensativo –Pensé que él te había hecho algo, que existía otra mujer.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es culpa mía. Creía que lo amaba pero no era así. Ahora está todo patas para arriba. Lo entiendes, Tuomas? Todo está fuera de control.

-Pero, como es que te diste cuenta que ya no lo amabas? –preguntó Tuomas mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

Anette dudó unos momentos antes de encontrar la vista de Tuomas nuevamente.

-Supongo que me di cuenta que había alguien más en mi corazón.

Tuomas la observó fijamente por unos instantes, luego apartó la vista deliberadamente. Su alegría había durado demasiado poco.

-Entiendo –fue todo lo que dijo.

-Tu crees que debo hacer algo al respecto? –preguntó Anette con una media sonrisa invadiendo su rostro –Debería hablar con él?

El corazón de Tuomas se contrajo, como si las últimas palabras de la chica hubieran sido un silencioso y mortal golpe a su alma.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… deberías decirle –las palabras salieron casi estranguladas desde la garganta del maestro.

-Te amo –dijo Anette en un murmullo impregnado de expectativas.

El mundo quedó paralizado para Tuomas, todo lo demás dejó de existir… sólo él y la mujer que tenía en sus brazos.

-Te amo –contestó él en un hilo de voz –Desde hace mucho tiempo, con todo mi corazón.

-Lo sé –dijo Anette sonriendo.

Lentamente se acercó a sus labios y selló su declaración.

Él siempre había estado allí, con sus silencios y melancolía, con su comprensión y escasas pero sabias palabras, con su respeto incondicional y su amistad. Ella había tardado en verlo, en comprenderlo y aprender a amarlo. Pero una vez que el sentimiento echó raíz en su corazón, fue imposible desterrarlo. Y allí estaba, después de horas tratando de reunir el valor para confesarse, para abrirle su alma… estaba con él. Finalmente.


End file.
